


Appreciating You

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: Nanu isn't too pleased with his appearance.Guzma intends to make him change his mind.





	Appreciating You

Nanu grumbled meaningless words under his breath as he scratched the back of his head and studied his image in the mirror. Time had definitely done a number on him over the years. He dropped his hand down to his side, leaving his off white hair standing in all directions as he forced his tired eyes to look at himself. His face had changed the most. All youth had vanished, the young fat and muscle that gave a face clean, smooth curves had now turned to sharp edges. One more year and he’ll look like a skeleton for sure. On top of that, the bags under his eyes could carry enough luggage for a six week vacation, and his red eyes had sunken in. And his lips were always dry and cracked. And his hair continued to get whiter, although he had never thought that would be possible with his condition.

That wasn't even the worst part of his aging.

Nanu's red eyes drifted down to his body and his face contorted into light disgust. His body had changed _drastically_ from when he was young. There was a collection of scars on his skin he hadn't had thirty years ago. A few of them were from surgeries, operations that had to be done to save his life or fix whatever had been broken. Others were from his profession. Three round scars from bullets long ago. Five long scars from knives that dared to take his life. A burn on his shoulder when the mafia tried to pull information from his unwilling lips. Some scars were raised and rough. Others dipped low below his skin, like the skin had been ripped off his body, which it had been. All of their colors varied. All were hideous.

That was only the _first_ issue he had with his body.

Due to inactivity, depression, and malnourishment and zero dollars and zero cents to his name, he was scrawny. When he was young, he had a fairly nice body, in his opinion. He worked hard to stay strong and fit for his position at Interpol, giving him a nice muscular build that had always impressed his sexual partners at the time. (He guessed that people wouldn't expect someone as short as him to be anything _but_ short.) However, that was the past. Now all of that muscle has withered away and he was nothing but bones and skin. If he breathed in just a certain way...Nanu took in a deep breath and exhaled, watching as his skin shifted over his ribs. He really was a living skeleton. He glanced down at his legs and grimaced. With cigarettes for legs. A very pale and very tired skeleton.

“Nan, what’re you doin’?”

Guzma's tired grumble pulled Nanu from his thoughts as he glanced at young man’s reflection in the mirror. Guzma sat up from their bed and stretched his long arms over her head as he yawned. Nanu easily became entranced as he watched Guzma's muscle flex under his skin, the movement causing the young man's tattoos on his shoulders and back to roll like waves. If anyone in this room were to be beautiful it would be Guzma hands down. He was gorgeous. Young, fit, and with thighs so thick it made Nanu drool through his envy.

“Why are you starin’ at yourself? You depressed again?” Guzma asked as he rolled his shoulders and pushed himself off the bed.

Nanu snorted and rolled his eyes. “No. It's not depression. Just wishful brooding.”

“What for?” Guzma asked as he scrubbed at his eyes, standing right behind Nanu.

“There's no point to it,” Nanu shrugged, “I can't help that I don't like the way I look.”

Guzma blinked, his eyes grew wide. “Whaaaaaat? You're shitting me, right? You're fucking hot as hell, Nanu!”

“Thanks for your words, but I don't need fake flattery. No one really thinks I’m attractive,” Nanu replied.

“I do! Have you even actually looked at yourself?” Guzma asked.

Nanu made a face. “What do you think I’m doing now?”

“No, you’re looking for flaws. You're not looking at yourself. You’re judging yourself. Completely different and nothing but a waste of time,” Guzma said as he draped his arms over Nanu’s shoulders and hugged him from behind.

“That's easy talk coming from someone like you,” Nanu snorted.

Guzma seemed like he wanted to argue before he stopped himself. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke again. “Okay, well, what do you not like about yourself?”

“For starters, I’m fifty-three and all of my hair is white,” Nanu grumbled.

“...isn't that because you have albinism? And besides, I have white hair,” Guzma offered.

“You bleach and dye your hair.”

“Only because I have streaks of grey in my hair that I’m tryin’ to hide, and I’m only twenty-one,” Guzma said. His fingers reached up to comb through Nanu’s hair, taming the locks that had spiked out of place. “Besides, I like your hair. Grey hair symbolizes experience and knowledge. It suits you. And I may have a thing for older guys,” Guzma chuckled.

Nanu frowned as he struggled to keep himself from easing into the man’s touch. Fingers scratched just behind his ear and Nanu’s mouth suddenly filled with drool as he shivered. “I hate my eyes. They scare people,” Nanu said, trying to distract himself from the pleasure shooting down his spine.

“It's not your fault people are pussies,” Guzma shrugged. His arms tightened around Nanu’s shoulders as he pressed their faces together, his lips brushing against Nanu’s ear. “Your eyes are beautiful. Rubies look cheap compared to your eyes, man. They're full of fire that can't be extinguished no matter what kind of disinterested face you pull. Mmm, and the way they sparkle when you're furious is mesmerizing,” Guzma purred.

Nanu felt Guzma adjust his hips and raised a brow when he felt something firm press against the small of his back. “You’ve got a weird thing for angry people, Guzma,” Nanu muttered.

“I just like it when people are passionate and get rough,” Guzma said with a smirk, “And stop changing the conversation. What else do you hate?”

Nanu paused. No matter what he said Guzma was just going to turn it into a positive. Nanu glanced at his reflection and immediately turned his eyes away in embarrassment. He was already blushing. He could blame it on Guzma's dick pressing against him, but they both knew that anything sexual never made him blush. Only compliments and mushy shit made him turn red. He’d just have to find something Guzma couldn't compliment.

“I have bags under my eyes,” Nanu said.

“Bitch, me too, and you don't think I look bad,” Guzma retorted. Nanu watched as Guzma's reflection pushed out his tongue as he pointed at the dark purple bruising under his eyes. “Your’s ain’t as dark as mine, though. But that doesn't matter. There are plenty of people who like the ‘tired and depressed’ look.”

“Weird.”

“Hey, whatever gets people going.”

The two fell into silence as they continued to stand together while Guzma's lips pressed small kisses along Nanu’s ear. A large hand took hold of Nanu’s chin and tilted his head to grant Guzma more access to the elder man’s skin. Lips and teeth began to graze his neck and Nanu's eyes became lidded. He watched as Guzma placed each kiss carefully on his skin. Watched as the boy bit teasingly where he left each kiss. Each bite soon after apologized for with swipe of his tongue.

“I’m short,” Nanu grumbled, trying to hold onto his sour mood.

“I know. I love it,” Guzma murmured as he kissed along Nanu's shoulder, “I love it when you stand on your toes to kiss me and our contrast in height. I love being able to hold all of you in my arms at once. Also, you’re big where it counts.”

Guzma squeezed the front of Nanu's boxers, causing the older man to hiss as he bucked his hips. Guzma's lips left a trail along Nanu's jaw as he continued to grind against Nanu's back. Nanu didn't know if he wanted to push his hips back or rock them forward. Hell, he couldn't remember what they were even talking about. He scrambled to find words, allowing them to tumble from his lips in a needy pant.

“I’m skinny...I...have no muscle,” Nanu stammered.

“That's because you’ve been starving yourself. You're getting better. And you're still as strong as an ox,” Guzma murmured. His hands pushed Nanu's shirt up and exposed his body to the mirror. Nanu sucked in a deep breath as warm hands brushed over his skin. Fingers traced every dip and curve of his thin body, pausing to pinch his hard nipples, and come to rest on his ribs as the other returned to Nanu's crotch. “I love touching your body, no matter how thin you are.”

Nanu was now openly panting. His cock stood tall and proud under Guzma's hand, despite the fact that it was trapped inside his fucking boxers. He wanted them to go away. He wanted to feel Guzma's skin stroking his. He wanted more than just humping the boy's hand. So he had no idea why he kept talking.

“I...I’m covered in sc-scars,” Nanu stuttered.

“Me too,” Guzma murmured. His hand dipped below the waistband of Nanu's boxers and took hold of Nanu's cock. The massive and thick scar on Guzma's palm rubbing against Nanu's dick. “I’m covered in scars just like you, Nan. You’re beautiful with them just like you were without ‘em.”

“But y-you're _good_ _looking_. You c-can get away with that stuff,” Nanu huffed.

“Nan, do you even know how many people look at you like they want to fuck you?” Guzma asked. He continued to stroke Nanu's cock as he nipped at the man's ear. “Every time we leave the house people are always staring at you. They're so desperate to get their hands on you, Nan. They stare at you with so much lust in their eyes it makes me jealous. As your partner I’m glad that you never noticed, but for your sake I wish you did. Everyone wants to sink their teeth into you, baby.”

People wanted him? He couldn't believe it. He wanted to pass his words off as a lie, but Guzma never lied to him. Beat around the bush and avoided telling the truth, yes, but not lie. Although, it was unfathomable that so many people wanted him and it made Guzma _jealous_. If anyone were to be jealous and worried about the other leaving it should be _him_. Guzma was beautiful, after all.

“Stop. You're comparing us again,” Guzma warned, “There shouldn't be a contest. We're both hot as fuck, alright? And if I need to prove it to you I will.”

Nanu gasped as he was spun around and shoved back against the mirror as Guzma towered over him. He shivered from the cold surface as his sweaty fingers clawed at the mirror behind him. Lips pressed hungrily against his own as large hands ghosted over his body. Nanu cursed as his hands blindly searched for Guzma's body. Finally he found his shoulders, and immediately struggled not to drool as he felt muscle shift below his fingers as his hand glided up to Guzma's hair and took hold. Guzma moaned into their kiss, bucking his hips as Nanu pulled on his hair. The elder man smirked at the response, but started to blush when he realized that he was standing on his tippy toes just to reach Guzma's hair. He hated being so short.

Suddenly their kiss was broken as Guzma pulled away. He hooked his thumbs into his boxers and shimmied out of them, leaving the young man completely naked while Nanu was still haphazardly clothed. Nanu didn't take the time to dwell on it as he openly ogled at the boy's body. Tall and muscular with gorgeous tattoos on his skin and those mouthwateringly thick thighs and that _cock_. Longer than average with just enough girth to make it feel just right. The urge to sit on it was maddening.

Guzma's hands appeared on his body again, tugging off Nanu's shirt and boxers and exposing his twitching and needy cock. Unlike Guzma, Nanu's dick wasn't very long at all, he was actually a little bit under the average length, but what he did beat Guzma in was _girth_. Actually, Nanu had beat most of his sexual partners in the girth area. The first time Guzma saw it he immediately dropped to his knees and took him into his mouth, babbling about how it was impossible for him to find someone with enough girth to please him. He could have been exaggerating, of course, just trying to stroke the elder man’s ego to goad him into giving him what he wanted, but Nanu had been too distracted by the boy's mouth on his cock that he didn't have time to think about it.

Suddenly, Guzma slipped down to his knees and Nanu's heart lurched in his chest. “Guzma, you don't have to-.”

“Shhh, you think too much,” Guzma said with a pat to Nanu’s thigh.

Nanu flushed as he glared down at his lover. “Of course I think too much. There's a guy less than half my age kneeling naked before me who's way outta my league. I’m trying to figure out how this could happen in real life,” Nanu snapped.

Guzma stilled and looked up at Nanu. “It's happening because I love you,” Guzma stated seriously.

Nanu's breath hitched. Even though they had been dating for a few months (and sleeping together longer than that) neither of them were very...vocal with emotions. Least of all Guzma, who was taught at a young age that emotions were for the weak. They had only professed their love to one another twice at most. This would be Guzma's third time. “G-Guzma...you-.”

“I love you, Nanu,” Guzma interrupted, causing Nanu’s breath to catch again, “I love you because you're a good person, the nicest guy I know. I love you because you care for me and was there for me when other people weren't. I love you because you're strong and brave and, seriously, you're literally the hottest guy in all of Alola. It just...it bothers me that you don't see all of that in yourself like I do.”

Nanu was speechless. Guzma scratched the inside of his forearm shyly as he avoided Nanu’s gaze, a light blush dusting his cheeks. His blush had _nothing_ on Nanu whose whole face was a brilliant red. How many times did he just confess? Five times? Sixty? Hell, did it even matter? Guzma's eyes gained courage and looked up at Nanu, smiling lightly when he saw the blush on his lover's face.

“You don't have to say anything, Nanu. I know how you feel already. I just...really needed you to hear how I feel,” Guzma murmured.

He edged forward. Guzma's grey eyes filled with lust as they became lidded while he stared at Nanu’s cock hungrily. Nanu slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself as Guzma placed a gentle kiss on the head of his dick. He clenched his eyes shut and then immediately opened them again. He couldn't miss seeing any of this. Guzma's long tongue slipped from between his lips and-oh _fuck_ he forgot the kid wore a piercing. The gold bar on his tongue sparkled under the light as it approached Nanu's painfully stiff member. Nanu nearly choked on air when Guzma's slick tongue licked from the base to tip, leaving wet trails along the twitching veins that his soft lips soon kissed.

“Guzma,” Nanu groaned, his voice muffled by his own fingers. He watched as Guzma's lips curled into a smile at the sound of his own name and his heart skipped a beat. His spare hand clawed at the mirror behind him, the surface now slick from the heat and sweat his warm body produced. He needed something to do. He was supposed to do something, right? He couldn't just let Guzma selflessly get him off with nothing in return. Guzma suddenly moaned as he sucked on Nanu's balls as his hands clung tightly to the older man's thighs. Okay, so maybe what he was doing wasn't one-hundred perfect selfless, but he should still at least touch him somehow, right?

His red eyes searched for ways to touch Guzma, struggling to find one that wouldn't aid him in the process. Then he spotted Guzma's cock. It was completely hard and flush, tapping his belly as precum leaked from the tip. Nanu’s toes curled before he stretched out his leg and pressed gently on Guzma's cock, stroking him with his foot.

Guzma cried out as he bucked his hips from the surprising contact, grinding against Nanu’s foot as he pressed his sweaty forehead on Nanu's hip. Nanu gulped as he continued the movement while his red eyes devouring the sight before him. Guzma blushing as moans rolled from his pink lips. Guzma panting on Nanu’s skin as pleasured tears filled his eyes. Guzma rolling his hips into each stroke.

“You’re beautiful,” Nanu murmured.

“Th-this is s-supposed to be about y-you,” Guzma whimpered in weak argument. His teeth sank into his lip as he struggled to control himself, losing some of that control when he bit Nanu’s hip and sucked at his skin.

“Guzma...I love you,” Nanu confessed.

“Aahhh!” Guzma’s eyes widened as he yelped and pushed Nanu’s foot away while taking hold of his cock and pressing his thumb down on the head, keeping himself from finishing too soon.

“Th-that was a dirty trick,” Guzma pouted as he scrubbed tears from his face after regaining some of his composure.

Nanu smiled softly, “Sorry, baby.” He stretched out his leg again and toed at Guzma's cock. Guzma released his own member and allowed for Nanu to start stroking him again. He mewled from the pleasure, clawing at his own thighs as he panted on Nanu’s cock.

Once he finally regained some control Guzma peered up at Nanu. A wide smirk spread across his lips which flustered Nanu. That look usually meant trouble. The boy leaned forward and his tongue once again started to lap at Nanu’s cock. His tongue traced the sensitive lip of the head and pulled a groan from Nanu's lips. Then, without warning, Guzma opened his mouth wide and took every last inch of Nanu’s dick into his mouth.

“Holy fuck!” Nanu screeched. His hips bucked into Guzma's tight, wet mouth as drool started to fall from his babbling lips. Guzma hummed as he took hold of Nanu's hips and started a steady pace as he bobbed his head, relaxing his throat and allowing Nanu’s cock to enter as he smiled up at his lover. Nanu wasn't one for expressing himself. He usually carried little to no emotion on his face no matter what happened during the day, but sex was different. Sex is when Nanu’s walls crumbled and ninety-five percent of his emotions spilled forth.

“Aaahhhh~! G-Guz!” Nanu moaned. A lustful smile spread across Nanu’s lips as he drooled and pushed two of his own fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva as he sucked at the digits. He was desperate to do something in return, Guzma could tell. Normally Nanu was the one on his knees for Guzma. The flip in the script was tormenting him in a hellishly lovely way. Guzma bobbed his head twice more before taking Nanu as deep into his throat as he could and swallowed.

“AH! Guzma!” Nanu cried out.

Guzma swore Nanu’s eyes had turned into hearts. Nanu quickly muted his noises by closing his mouth around three of his fingers and began to suck diligently. Guzma smirked. He was trying to keep quiet by fucking his own mouth. How adorable. Guzma rolled his piercing along a vein on Nanu’s cock and watched with glee as Nanu squealed and began thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth as if it would keep him quiet. It honestly only made him louder.

Guzma pulled off Nanu’s cock with a wet gasp and continued to stroke his spit slick cock with his hand as he grinned up at Nanu. “You know you can be loud, right? I love hearing those noises comin’ from your mouth. Or are you just sucking on your fingers because you're that desperate to choke on my cock?” Guzma teased. Nanu's cock pulsed in his hand.

Nanu pulled the fingers from his mouth with a gasp. “It's...fuck it's honestly both,” Nanu groaned as he rocked his hips.

Guzma smiled as a soft pink blush dusted his cheeks. He hadn't expected that answer. “Well, just know that you can get loud if ya want, because I’m gonna blow your brains out, babe,” Guzma warned before taking Nanu back into his mouth.

Nanu cursed as his free hand flew down to Guzma's hair and pulled hard on the white curls. His legs trembled under him which made it impossible for him to keep stroking Guzma’s cock. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth as he played with his own tongue, imagining them as Guzma's fingers instead. He yanked on Guzma's hair as he encouraged him to take more and move faster as he drew closer and closer to his climax.

“G-G-Guz! I’m...I’m close!” Nanu whimpered as his body whole body shook with pleasure. The heat in his stomach was boiling at an unbearable rate. He couldn't take much more.

Guzma moaned in return as he fisted his own cock while taking Nanu’s deep into his throat as he swallowed. The vibrations from his moan and the massage from the walls of his throat were too much and forced Nanu climax.

“FUCK! Guzma!” Nanu screamed as his vision turned white and his fingers fell from his mouth. Loud moans erupted from his throat as his legs shook wildly, threatening to give out as he bucked his hips. Guzma took everything in stride and allowed the first two spurts to spill down his throat as he bobbed his head, and then pulled back until only the tip of his cock laid on his tongue as he opened his mouth. Nanu watched as he panted and moaned while his cum coated Guzma's tongue and filled his mouth. When Guzma couldn't take another drop into his mouth he closed his lips and stroked the remaining spurts of cum onto his face, the extra contact causing Nanu to mewl as he marked his lover's face and dirtied his many piercings. Once Nanu was finished Guzma smiled and opened his mouth again, pushing out his tongue to allow Nanu's cum to drip onto his own lap, staining his ridged cock and thick thighs.

Nanu grew weak at the sight and slid down to the floor, panting as his thighs continued to twitch from leftover pleasure while the rest if his body laid completely sedated. Holy. _Shit_.

The younger man chuckled as he crawled forward and cupped Nanu's face before leaning in for a kiss, forcing his wet and slimy tongue inside Nanu's mouth and pushing his cum down his throat. Although weak, Nanu whimpered into the kiss and eagerly swallowed every bit of his own cum while moaning at the taste. He even deepened their kiss, searching Guzma’s mouth as he pulled Guzma closer to make sure he got every last drop. He should be ashamed, but he couldn't fucking care less. He was too high on his orgasm to care.

They finally broke apart, both of them gasping for breath as they smiled. “I guess I did a good job?” Guzma teased with a chuckle.

“That's...putting it lightly,” Nanu panted.

Guzma snickered as he started wiping the cum from his face, his cock bobbing between his legs. He never got to finish.

“You need to finish,” Nanu remarked.

Guzma looked at his lover in surprise and then at his own body. “O-oh, you don't have to worry about that, Nanu. This was supposed to be about appreciating you,” Guzma said as his pierced ears and tattooed shoulders turned pink along with his face.

Nanu grinned as he grabbed Guzma's wrist and pulled him close. “Oh I feel appreciated alright. Now why don't you let me appreciate _your_ body by having you fuck my throat so I can make _you_ try first hand just how good you taste,” Nanu purred.

Guzma's whole body was bright red at this point as he squeaked, “O-okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that Nanu has albinism and scars from his days in Interpol, and that Guzma has abstract tattoos on his chest and shoulders and on his biceps and upper back as well as scars from parental abuse.


End file.
